1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevating shoes and, more particularly to elevating shoes which deceptively give appearance that the wearer is tall.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, elevating shoes have been known which give the appearance that the wearer is tall by means of a high sole or a high heel. However, people are reluctant to put on such elevating shoes, particularly men, because they feel ashamed of putting on such elevating shoes.
Accordingly, various deceptive elevating shoes have been proposed which raises the height of the wearer without being perceived by the third person.
One of such deceptive shoes is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 3-112001. This publication discloses a deceptive elevating shoe which is provided with an inner member having an elevating portion to elevate the tibia bone of the wearer. However, this conventional elevating shoe has been insufficient to satisfy the demand of the wearer.
Also, it has been known that elevating shoes provided with such an inner elevating member involve uncomfortable and uneasy walking due to the elevation of the tibia bone. Accordingly, there has been greatly demanded elevating shoes which can assure comfortable and easy walking albeit being provided with an inner elevating member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a deceptive elevating shoe which can keep a deceptive elevating structure from being perceived by the third person even when being taken off, and can assure comfortable and easy walking.